Tourniquet
by Kikico
Summary: Saeran se desparrama, Yoosung lo contiene por su bien (conjunto de viñetas Yooran). 2. despertares con olor a moca.
1. cielo violeta

**Disclaimer:** Mystic Messenger le pertenece a Cheritz.

* * *

 **1\. cielo violeta.**

Sin duda alguna, había muchas cosas que Saeran Choi no llegaba a comprender, aunque se pasara un buen tiempo tratando de analizarlas en detalle hasta llegar incluso al punto de que su cabeza comenzaba a molestar. Ahí se detenía, porque instintivamente recordaba aquellos dolores punzantes e inaguantables al interior de su cráneo —provocados por aquellas drogas que consumió esperando ser parte de un paraíso que no hizo más que burlarse en su cara—, y se asustaba. Pero como las incógnitas seguían allí intactas, no pasaba mucho hasta que se encontraba nuevamente tratando de encontrarles respuesta porque, simplemente, no podía evitarlo.

No era más que un bucle que estaba lejos de encontrar su punto final.

Desde pequeño estuvo envuelto en enigmas que lo abrazaban por detrás y era como si le susurrasen en el oído, pero no por ello estaba acostumbrado a ellos —¿por qué su madre no dejaba de beber? ¿Por qué la mujer que le dio a luz se la iba quitando poco a poco a través de ligaduras y palizas? ¿Por qué su padre debía pasar de ellos sin ni siquiera dar alguna muestra de apoyo aunque fuese en secreto? ¿Por qué se tuvo que distorsionar tanto la partida de Saeyoung? Y sobre todo, ¿para qué había nacido?—. Era increíble como un montón de enunciados interrogativos podían carcomer tanto la existencia de alguien desde adentro. Como si estuviese podrido.

Pensó que tras dejar atrás el Mint Eye y volver a tener a su "molesto" hermano pululando a su alrededor observándolo con la ternura enmarcada en sus ojos —esos ojos que poco a poco comenzaban a recordarles los suyos propios, ocultos aún tras sus lentillas celestes que estaba pensando en abandonar— podría por fin comenzar a despejar su mente. Recuperaría esa paz añorada que lo embargaba cada vez que elevaba su nariz y sus orbes se empapaban del hermoso azul del cielo.

¿Quién diría que incluso lo único que le doblegaba en calma pronto comenzaría a _atormentarlo dulcemente_ generándole nuevas confusiones? Debería alejarse del ventanal, ir hacia donde Saeyoung lo llamaba, probar los bocadillos de desayuno que su novia le ofrecía.

Pero no podía.

No podía porque estaba amaneciendo, y el cielo justo había captado su atención cuando se había convertido en un espectacular lienzo de tonalidades violetas que en poco daría paso al cielo azul que tanto disfrutaba. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no quería que ese momento llegase. No quería que el cerúleo ganase terreno, se encontraba demasiado cautivado por aquellos morados que saludaban su mañana.

Por aquellos morados que le recordaban a esos ojos.

 _Esos_ ojos. Los mismos que observó por primera vez cuando Saeyoung decidió realizar una fiesta invitando a todos los miembros del RFA para celebrar el hecho de que le pediría matrimonio a su novia, la chica que él mismo había engañado para llevar al departamento y que, de alguna manera, se ganó el corazón de su hermano y poco a poco entraba en el suyo a modo de aceptación. Durante esa instancia, Saeran no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, rodeado de gente que no hace mucho deseaba destruir y que aún le faltaba camino por recorrer para manifestar que fuesen amigos. Se sentía algo perdido al ver la confianza y cercanía con lo que le trataban, hablándole como si fuera lo más normal del mundo e incluso sacándose una foto todos juntos con la idea de enmarcar la familia. Porque eso eran ahora, una verdadera familia como la que siempre había añorado, pero que aún debía asimilar ya que había sido tan rápido que parecía un sueño. Seguía pensando que la gente tiende a entregarse con facilidad, y eso él lo sabía perfectamente; lo tenía a flor de piel a través de tinta negra recordándole que el ser humano es ingenuo.

 _Entonces,_

¿era por esa misma razón que Yoosung Kim, ese muchacho de aparente presencia infantil, le estaba sonriendo a tal punto que sus emociones se traspasaban a sus grandes orbes violáceos?

¿Sí? ¿No? _¿Quién era el ingenuo?_ ¿El chico por entregar sus emociones a través de los iris o él por recibirlas anonadado?

El menor de los Choi se había percatado que el rubio tenía un cierto aire melancólico tras su sombra, pero sus ojos —esos ojos que no le recordaban a los suyos como los de su hermano, pero era como si contuvieran dos universos de amatistas en su interior. Profundos, paradójicos, tan brillantes como el cielo— le transmitían una alegría sincera, una alegría que Saeran no estaba acostumbrado a recibir de los demás. Era cierto que todos los presentes le observaban con simpatía hablándole con la clara intención de volverse cercanos, pero Yoosung… era como si Yoosung hubiese tomado todas sus tristezas y cabos sin atar y las hubiese arrojado lejos, sólo para introducir a Saeran en su vida con la calidez de su sonrisa.

Era imposible que _esos ojos_ fuesen artificiales y huecos, y era prácticamente imposible que Saeran comenzara a sentir calma al fijar su vista en ellos. Prácticamente, pero sucedió bajo la ignorancia de Yoosung, que no se había enterado de nada y sólo daba vueltas por ahí hablándole a los demás sobre banalidades, hablándole a Saeyoung sobre banalidades o hablándole a él sobre banalidades. Y Saeran Choi, lejos de dar fin a las interrogantes que pisaban su sombra, había comenzado una nueva sumatoria gracias a dos pequeños cielos que se encontraban ocultos en el rostro de un muchacho teñido que era amigo de su hermano.

Sonaba tan estúpido, tan incomprensible, tan real.

Saeran dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Saeyoung había pronunciado su nombre, y ahora alargaba las letras patéticamente como si estuviese lloriqueando. Algo mencionaba sobre que el café se iba a enfriar y que así sabía pésimo, y que se comería todas las tartaletas (que estaban _dulces muy dulces)_ si no se sentaba pronto a desayunar. También que no había pan, que no se preocupara. La chica a su lado dejó escapar una risita sin pronunciar palabra, aunque Saeran sabía que igualmente estaba aguardando con calma a que despegara su vista de las alturas.

Podrían esperar hasta el infinito si quisieran, y el café podría enfriarse con libertad. Qué más daba. Ahora el firmamento estaba lejos de ser azul, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba en demasía.

¿Pero por qué? _¿Porquéporquéporqué?_

Ah, no. Pronto comenzaría a doler.

Se sorprendió al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro derecho, y con pesar giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia aquella dirección para observar al culpable por instinto. El cielo le llamaba a gritos, que difícil era tener que desviar su atención. Se encontró de frente con la punta de la nariz de su hermano, y si ascendía un poco con su mirada dorada que transmitía interés y suavidad al mismo tiempo. ¿Y si los suyos, aún claros y fríos, seguían siendo la antítesis a los que Saeyoung irradiaban? No se había tomado el tiempo de corroborarlo y temía que fuera cierto porque _esos ojos_ no merecían ser observados con odio. Aun así Saeran se tomó unos segundos para poder apreciarlos mejor, pretendiendo no parpadear; Saeyoung sólo ponía expresión interrogante sin recibir respuesta. No supo en que momento había entreabierto los labios, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya había hablado en un murmullo que por poco se pierde en el aire.

—Son diferentes —y por poco agrega «los tuyos y los suyos», pero no lo hizo.

—¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Son más hermosos —y calló. Obviamente no hablaba de los ojos dorados.

Saeyoung puso cara de no comprender nada, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque su hermano había vuelto a alzar el rostro hacia la ventana. A lo mejor se refería al cielo, aunque el plural «son» le hacía ruido. Como sea, es humano, puede equivocarse.

Dejando escapar una exhalación con una sonrisa amena, colocó una de sus manos en su cintura y con la otra señaló la mesa.

—Saeran, entiendo que el cielo se vea precioso, pero el café… —empezó. Sin embargo, recordó algo de pronto y sintió la necesidad de expresarlo. _Activar la Seven Wiki_ de algún modo—. Oh. ¡Eso me recuerda! ¿Sabían que en realidad el cielo no es azul? —al notar que Saeran le echaba un vistazo de reojo, se mordió la lengua orgulloso al captar su interés—. Es violeta. Pero como el ojo humano es más sensible al color azul que al violeta, lo vemos de ese color. Siempre nos ha gustado observarlo, ¿no es así, hermano? Pero es como si siempre nos estuviese engañando. Hasta el cielo es un travieso, ¿no lo crees?

Y soltó una carcajada, aunque rápidamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Hablar de engaños era un tema sensible, y aún no sabía si pronunciar la palabra podría causar algún tipo de estrago a pesar de la lucha de ambos por superarlo. Observó a Saeran con cautela, pero este, lejos de reprocharle, le observaba de vuelta con el semblante estupefacto.

 _Violeta._ El mundo de Saeran Choi se había detenido en ese mismo instante.

—¿El cielo es…? —repitió casi de forma autónoma. Todavía estaba procesando la información, y sentía como su nueva maraña de interrogantes poco a poco comenzaba a desprenderse y a caerse a pedazos sobre el suelo de madera.

—Violeta —finalizó el pelirrojo mayor—. Como… Hmm… —« _Como esos…_ » Saeran quería hablar pero no podía, su voz se había atascado. Saeyoung, por su parte, se había llevado la mano a la barbilla tratando de encontrar la perfecta comparación por gusto propio. De un momento a otro golpeó su puño contra la palma de la mano contraria y alzó el índice en un signo de victoria—: ¡Como los ojos de Yoosung!

 _Click._

Era una revelación que acallaba murmullos con signos de pregunta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Últimamente esta parejita me ha subido y bajado como quiere, desatando mi Zenbestia(? interior. Escribo estas cosas para tener paz mental y controlarme un rato.

pd. Agradezco de _corasaun_ a _thebesttokouhai_ **Kasumi-Keiko11** por ser la personita que prácticamente generó mi gusto por el Yooran cuando yo sólo babeaba por Saeran (porque podría dar mil razones de por qué le tengo un cariño E-N-O-R-M-E). El tema de como la inocencia pseudoinfantil de Yoosung podría ayudar a sanar las heridas de Saeran fue lo que me abrió los ojos.


	2. despertares con olor a moca

**NA:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en la viñeta anterior! ¡Me hicieron muy feliz, en serio! Me motivaron a seguir escribiendo de este par tan bonito. ¡Thx thx!

 **Importante:** Estas viñetas no tienen relación entre sí, así que esta no es una continuación directa de la anterior. Si por algún motivo algún escrito se relaciona con otro o fuera algún tipo de continuación, obviamente les avisaré.

* * *

 **2\. despertares con olor a moca**

Yoosung sabía que Saeran no tenía, para nada, un buen despertar. Lo sabía porque Saeyoung se lo había mencionado unas cuantas veces en el pasado, y porque él mismo lo había vivido en carne propia por aquel entonces cuando aún debían esperar a que sus casas se desocuparan para precipitarse sobre el celular y enviarle al otro un emoticón de una taza de café por el chat privado. Aquella era la señal, un código secreto entre los dos que provocaban corazones desbocados por la emoción. Su significado era sólo uno: « _tomemos café cuando despertemos_ », pero si se leía entre líneas se podría fácilmente detectar el « _puedes venir a acurrucarte a mi lado esta noche_ » que ocultaba.

Aunque claro, después Yoosung debía tolerar por unos minutos las miradas asesinas y gruñidos nada amistosos de un Saeran a medio despertar que ni siquiera era totalmente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Detalles que eran fáciles de sobrellevar si se estaba tan enamorado como ambos lo estaban del otro.

Aunque en la actualidad ya no era necesario, porque desde que establecieron formalmente su relación y decidieron irse a vivir juntos —Yoosung reclamando su independencia, Saeran pidiendo la capacidad de tomar por sí mismo las riendas de su vida— todas las noches despertaban uno al lado del otro, a veces desnudos, a veces a medios vestir, a veces con el pijama colocado decentemente. Yoosung siempre era quien abría los ojos primero a causa de la alarma, Saeran jamás la escuchaba. Y aquello le agradaba (aunque sabía que a futuro podría traerle problemas de impuntualidad), porque de ese modo podía observar tranquilamente por unos instantes el rostro sereno de su pareja, enredar sus dedos en los mechones pelirrojos desparramados sin rastros de tintura, acariciar las ojeras marcadas por el insomnio, rozar con sus labios su frente en un beso efímero y reírse por lo bajo al recibir balbuceos sin un rastro de coherencia. Allí decidía que era hora de levantarse para ir a la universidad o a uno de sus dos trabajos de medio tiempo dependiendo del día en que se encontraban, porque mantener a dos personas no resultaba nada barato a pesar de que no se quejaba al respecto.

Saeran estaba aprendiendo a abrir los ojos al mundo, y él no permitiría que la presión lo desbocara nuevamente.

Él se iba a la cocina y encendía la cafetera, Saeran se volteaba y se acurrucaba en la cama. Si había algo que agradecía de su manía de ingresar a varios clubs durante su primer año de universidad, era haber sido parte del club de baristas por cinco meses, tiempo suficiente para aprender a realizar cafés con buen sabor y aroma a pesar de ser un amateur. Pero lejos de lo que se sentía más orgulloso era haber sido capaz de dibujar diseños sencillos sobre la espuma con ayuda de la crema. Los corazones, sin duda alguna, eran sus favoritos porque los hacía pensando en _él_.

Yoosung, como el encargado oficial (y autoproclamado por las circunstancias) de preparar el desayuno, le colocaba mantequilla a las tostadas y preparaba dos tazas de café. La suya siempre estaba bien cargada como una alternativa rápida de adquirir cafeína para elevar los ánimos y así mantener su buen humor habitual durante el día, la de Saeran generalmente era un mocachino casero. Con cocoa en polvo, dos cucharadas de azúcar y un corazón en el centro de la espuma; siempre preparado con cariño y con el rubio midiendo detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos para lograr la mayor perfección. Con todo dispuesto ordenadamente sobre una bandeja de madera y con una sonrisa cálida como el sol, se dirigió a su pareja para tratar de despertarlo y no morir en el intento.

—Saeran —le llamó. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, volvió a intentarlo elevando un poco la voz—: Saeran.

Sólo un gruñido salió de los labios del pelirrojo. Se encogió aún más sobre el colchón mullido y seguía dándole la espalda. Yoosung pudo ver su lunar en el nacimiento del cuello, sus escápulas bien marcadas y parte de su columna vertebral, porque esta vez había sido él quien había dormido sin camiseta. Soltó un suspiro y dejó la bandeja sobre el velador a un costado de la cama, para luego inclinarse sobre Saeran y llamarlo por su nombre mientras le daba palmaditas suaves sobre la mejilla.

—Saeran, despierta, el desayuno está listo. Debo ir a la universidad ahora, pero si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo un rato más cuando me vaya. Saeyoung viene en la tarde a enseñarte nuevos trucos de programación, ¿no es así?

—Cállate —murmuró el menor de los Choi arrastrando las letras.

El rubio recuperó un poco de espacio para ver como los ojos dorados de Saeran lo estaban observando de reojo con una expresión que demostraba que no estaba muy contento por haber interrumpido su sueño. Levantó ambas manos en signo de tregua, entretanto trataba de ahogar una risa mordiéndose la lengua.

—Lo siento, pero es hora.

Aguardó a que Saeran se incorporara. El chico mantenía un rostro de pocos amigos, con los labios apretados y rascándose la cabeza desordenando aún más sus mechones rojizos. Yoosung sabía que aún no estaba al ciento por ciento consciente, porque miraba a su alrededor con lentitud y con los ojos entrecerrados. Incluso estaba haciendo una especie de puchero que le provocaba ternura en vez de espantarlo. Le acercó una mano al flequillo para apartárselo de los ojos, pero Saeran seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Yoosung bien sabía que su novio no tenía un buen despertar, pero igualmente conocía el método perfecto para remediar eso. Antes de que el chico dijese algo en voz alta, tomaba la taza con el mocachino casero de la bandeja y se lo acercaba a las manos dándole un beso pausado sobre la sien. No le decía nada más, con eso era suficiente. En un principio el pelirrojo no reaccionaba, pero luego de sentir la calidez traspasándose a sus palmas a través de la porcelana, el olor a café con chocolate en su nariz y ver el corazón dibujado delicadamente sobre la espuma volteaba el rostro y unía sus frentes en silencio, sonriéndole hasta con la mirada.

Un «gracias» y un «te amo» no fueron emitidos, pero ambos sentían como ambas expresiones se esparcían por la habitación igualmente como lo hacía el aroma dulzón del café en la mañana. Yoosung lucía satisfecho, Saeran se mantenía en calma.

Antes de que el contenido comenzara a enfriarse bebió un sorbo, se relamió los labios y cerró los ojos bajo la atenta mirada de su pareja. Si bien Yoosung conocía de memoria sus despertares, él también tenía en claro que todo ese cariño, representado en una simple taza de café, iba dirigido sólo hacia él. Devolvérselo era algo sencillo, porque Yoosung era tan cálido como el dulce mocachino.


End file.
